


Missed Chances

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Missed Chances  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 155  
>  **Summary:** He can't have her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1747852.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/646641/646641_original.jpg)

_She’s so beautiful._

Wesley knew he should get up and walk away but he couldn’t stop staring at Fred. He would give anything to be the one holding her in his arms; to have her look at him the way she did Gunn

But she wasn’t his. There had been so many times he could have spoken up and staked his claim but he had waited too late and missed his chance. She loved Gunn.

He bit back a sigh before it could escape. _Damn._

Sharp, blinding pain ripped through his chest as Gunn leaned his head down and captured her perfect lips in a passionate kiss.

_Son of a bitch! Didn’t they see him sitting there?_

He quickly jumped to his feet. He had to get out of there before he forgot Gunn was his friend and did something incredibly stupid. With one last lingering look he turned and left the two lovers alone.


End file.
